The Brother Of The Avatar Book 1: War In The Underworld
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: Former Sith Lord and Jedi Sky travels to the Coruscant underworld to take control of the crime families while trying to find out a dangerous plot against him, he must learn to control his power and keep to the light other wise he will go to the dark side forever
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is the start of my brand new series set with in the Avatar the Clone Wars universe, this series revolves around Sky, the brother of Avatar Alex and his adventures trying to take over the criminal underworld of Coruscant for himself.

The Brother Of The Avatar: War In The Underworld

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

For a thousand years, Coruscant, my home has been plagued by criminals, corruption and the worst of all deceit, my name is Sky and if you haven't heard of me I suggest you don't read the full account of my life as there are some rather gruesome details about it, why am I telling you this?

For many years I was feared by many people as I learned the dark ways of the force, channelling them into my strength, I became a Dark Lord of the Sith powerful to take on Darth Sidious and Darth Tyrannous themselves, but that my friends was a long time ago and I was defeated several times, my reasons are hidden to you but they will reveal themselves in time.

I am travelling down to the underworld of Coruscant to gain more power and information, people, powerful people are conspiring against me, I don't know who or why they are, but they picked the wrong Sith Lord to bargain with, they won't know what is coming to them.

As I stood there watching the coward snivel at my feet I began to feel his fear, how pathetic he was, the man before me was supposed to be a powerful crime lord, look at him now, a pathetic waste of a man begging mercy of a Sith Lord.

"I won't ask again" I snarled and to show him some of my power I tapped into my force energy and threw him across the ground, I picked him up and pulled him close to me "who are the people that are conspiring against me?" he began crying "where are they?"

"You're insane" the man chocked breathlessly "I have no idea what you're talking about" I put him down forcefully and chuckled

"Well then" I laughed as the man began to move back in fear "I guess you don't have anything to worry about" the man stopped quaking and looked at me with shock

"You mean?" he asked "I can go?"

"Of course" I laughed "run and forget that this ever happened" I turned to him "otherwise I will find you again and this time I will not be so merciful" I smiled with a cold anger as I watched him run back like the coward he was. Then suddenly I heard a voice, a voice that I heard not heard in years

"Well" the voice chuckled "that was very unlike you" the owner of the voice took a walk out of the shadows, he was tall and dark, he was wearing strange clothes consisting of a brown jacket, a jumper, black trousers , a bow tie and glasses "Hello brother" this boy was none other than my brother, the Avatar, my brother Avatar Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 of The Brother Of The avatar and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this story so far

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Habits

* * *

I stood there, wide eyed and shocked, even after all these years my brother would never have been seen in a place like this, not even to pay a visit, there was a long silence before either of us spoke, after a few minutes the silence became unbearable.

"What" I gasped unable to get the words out, "are you doing here" he didn't answer, all he did was just stand there, without a change of expression on his face. I began to get angry at him and repeated my question "what are you doing here?"

He laughed and started to speak "I'm here" he laughed "to see my brother" I couldn't believe what he was saying, after years of meeting and fighting, my brother, the most powerful being of the Galaxy was here to see me? I didn't believe it, he had to be up to something.

"No" I snapped, I took a few steps closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder "I don't believe it" Then I noticed a difference in him, his appearance had changed since I last saw him, he looked more older and wiser "I see two years hasn't been the best for you, dear brother"

At that it surprised me that he actually laughed "Well" he looked at me, we were almost face to face now "when you're on the run from a highly dangerous religious order, time isn't as nice to you as you would think" he moved back away from me as he slowly realised what he was here to say

"Enough about me" Alex laughed "what about you?" He was facing the floor now, speaking to me wasn't as easy as it was when we were young.

"Well" I laughed and we found some where to sit down "I suppose after two years, you do have the right to here the full story" as it turns out' Alex was a surprisingly good listener, I told him all that had happened in the past two years, and my adventures in exile on the planet Moraband, he even listened when I told him when I learned from know of my sources told that someone in the Underworld was conspiring against me.

"Well" Alex whispered "who knew?" He began to start chuckling to himself and I began to wonder if he knew something about this.

"You know something about this?" I asked him "don't you?

"What?" He gasped "for the past two years?" He began laughing nervously "i've been on the run, I only checked up on you during those months"

"No" I growled I began to look at him with a curious face, I began to stand up, "you know something about this" a long silence passed and he sighed

"Ok" he laughed, he stood up to, "you got me, I'm lying" he looked behind me "then again I always lie to you Sky" before I worked out what that meant, a powerful gas knocked me out and I fell to the ground unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys welcome to Chapter 3 of War In The Underworld this is my first attempt at writing a spin off and a new character just letting you this series will feature completely Original Characters created by me and some of them will be introduced in this story so I hope you enjoy and review this chapter

* * *

Chapter 3:Rika Sana

* * *

I was in a dark corner when my vision came to, a bright light hovered over me, i could here voices speaking, Male and Female.

"Are you sure?" The male voice asked "we can trust him Rika?" Rika, that name sounded familiar although I couldn't be sure where to place it, the female voice which belonged to Rika replied

"I trust this person" she took a deep breath "i can't believe I'm saying this" she paused then spoke agin "with my life"

Just then my brother came into my vision, he startled when he saw me then he looked pleased.

"Ah" he laughed, I looked startled, surely Alex wasn't the one conspiring against me, that wasn't his style "back with us brother"

"You tricked me". I growled then my vision got even better and I could make out my surroundings, a bed was on the right corner of the room while a chair was on the opposite side, two people a female Togruta almost 19 years old stood at the far right corner while a male Twi'Lek who had to be no more than 21 stood next to her.

"How long was I out?" I groaned, Alex looked at me with a stern face

"About 4 days" he sat down beside me "sorry TARDIS sleeping gas, didn't know how long that would last for"

"Avatar" the Togruta said with an angry tone, if anything with my experience, you don't want to deal with Togruta's when they are angry, even my brother should know that. the Togruta walked towards me and looked at my brother "i would be glad that you would inform Sky of our current predicament"

"Ah" Alex seemed to realise the matter at hand "ah yes Sky, Coruscant is in very big danger" he looked back at the Togruta and knew that I wasn't interested, saving the world was normally his job.

"What do I care?" I snapped "Leave it" I started to get up and walk away until Alex started to speak again.

"Even if?" he began to say, I stopped walking immediately "this concerns our father?" I stopped and looked at him in shock, the Togruta smiled and turned back to the Twi'lek

"Now he's listening" she laughed and the Twi'lek sighed in disbelieve

"Whatever" the Twi'lek went for the door at the end and opened it "he still won't help us anyway" he then slammed the door.

Alex suddenly realised he had to do something and followed the Twi'lek's lead then he looked back "good luck convincing him"

"No wait!" I shouted, then he stopped "what about father?" Alex looked at the Togruta and laughed

"Rika will explain everything" he then walked straight out of the door and left it shut with only me and the Togruta in the room.

"My name" the Togruta said "by the way, in case you were wondering" as a matter of fact I wasn't the Togruta ignored me and carried on her sentence "is Rika, Rika Sana" Rika of course that's why that name sounded so familiar but she was dead, how could she be here, I stared wide eyed in shock as I realised who Rika was


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this new spin off and this is chapter four so review and enjoy this will become a full 13 part series and will grow into a 4 series story with 4 completely different arcs so review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Ghosts of the Past

* * *

"You're dead?" I jumped up and walked away from her, Rika stood up and laughed she backed away from me,

"Well" she laughed "Togruta's are stronger than humans" she looked at me with a serious face then noticed something "Sky, what's wrong?" I didn't notice it until she noticed but my vision wasn't becoming clearer, everything was all blurry and then I blacked out..

I awoke, but in a dream, a memory of the past, before I became who I am today, my brother was there standing next to me, he looked so young and a young Togruta, not Ahsoka no not her this one looked different, she was older and more wiser she looked about 18 then again we we all the same age back then. I realized what memory this was, no I won't relieve it, I won't.

"Brother" young Alex said he noticed something in my eye "what is it?"

"Oh" I gasped loosing my train of thought, I smiled at him "nothing, brother" he smiled back at me wondering what I must be thinking.

"Father wasn't looking pleased today" Alex said, my father, I hated him, I felt jealous of how he always favored him and not me, then again that's the way it always was between me and my brother.

"What's he got for me?" I asked not looking forward to the answer "this time?" Alex laughed at that

"Oh believe me" he chuckled "he's not angry at you this time" I stared at him in shock and wondered what he could possibly mean.

"What do you mean?" Alex looked me sternly and answered

"There's rumors of war approaching" he explained "the Clone Wars" he went silent for a moment as if remembering something from his past then again Alex always does that, he does that now, I should probably mention that's he's not even my biological brother, my father adopted him when he was only an infant, even then I could tell my father lost his interest in me all the while.

"I know" I said snapping me out of my train of thought "but this" my sentence was cut short by a cry, it came from the young Togruta, Rika we rushed to her location only to find out she wasn't there.

"What happened?" I asked, Alex was looking at something a trail of blood, leading to a body, no I thought, not her, Alex went towards the body and looked at it

"I've found her" he gasped, no please I thought, I ran to her and picked up the body

"What?" I panted looking at my brother "could have done this?" my brother looked lost for words, he was smart at figuring things out

"I have no idea" he said slowly, I began to sob and cry, I never usually cry over anything, but Rika was one of my closest friends, in fact she was my only friend

"Sky?" my brother asked, then his voice turned into Rika's and I wondered if I was hallucinating "SKY?!" no that really was her voice, I jumped back into the present and Rika was there alive and well

"You had me" she panted "worried there for a second" I refused to believe it, I turned my back away from her

"How?" I panted "is this possible?" I looked at her, and she looked at me with a sad face as if she couldn't remember herself.

"I don't know" she admitted she walked towards me "I remember the alleyway" she struggled to remember "then nothing" I looked at her curiously and I'd loved to figure out what happened, and kill the person responsible this in the first place...

* * *

I ran to Rika and hugged her, just glad she was alive, then remembering what I was doing I stopped and released her

"So" I said blushing a bit "what has happened here?"

"I thought" she said slowly "that you weren't interested?" I laughed and stared at her

"Oh Rika" I walked around her "I am about to do something which I haven't done in years" she looked me with a worried expression

"What?"

"Change" I said "my mind" and I smiled at her, after committing thousands of crimes across the universe, I couldn't believe this myself "tell me what has happened" I paused and added "with my father"

"It's chaos" Rika explained "since the war ended, the underworld has taken over, crime families have established, and everywhere is corrupt" I listened intently "there is a rebellion taking place, but there are few of us"

"Hang on" I interrupted "I remember there being 2 of you, you and the Twi'lek" she laughed and continued her story

"Yes, me and Raka but there are more of us, each willing to work for you, Sky" I laughed at this, my own personal army

"Which is why you need me"

"Yes" Rika said "we think, you could infiltrate your father's main family and establish a new order" she stopped and looked at me curiously "your father trusts you the most"

I laughed at that "I don't know if you know, love" I walked towards her "my father and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms"

"Well that's all going to change" Rika said smiling then the door opened and the Twi'Lek Raka came in with a more serious look

"They're coming" he looked at me strangely "the rebels" and he walked towards me "do you have a plan?"

"Oh yes" I laughed I looked at Rika who looked away from me, "and it's far better than Rika's suicide mission" at this Raka smiled and asked

"What is it then?"

There was a brief moment of silence and I chuckled silently letting the tension increase "war" I said with a smile on my face and the two of them looked completely shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this spin off series, just a quick heads up Raka won't last long as a main character I'm not telling you why but I think you will be surprised so any way here is chapter 5 review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Sins of the Father

* * *

At that comment, both Rika and Raka exploded into a disarray of confusion and satisfaction

"We" Rika stammered looking for the right words, I chuckled at this "we can't go to war, Sky"

I stared at her in shock and raised my hand at her , "I thought you wanted to get rI'd of my father" she looked completely stunned

"For one!" She snapped and walked forward to me "we don't even have enough soldiers" at that Raka smiled and laughed, Rika looked at him

"Something to say, Raka?" I had to agree with her, I didn't trust that slimy Twi'lek one bit come to think of it I didn't trust either of them

"Well" Raka laughed he walked towards us and we moved back "I would hardly call them soldiers" he looked at me with a distasteful look "and can we really trust him" he began to laugh "he is a Sith Lord, he might kill us on sight"

I wanted to, something about this guy really set me on edge "not her" I said looking at Rika who didn't return the look "but I might want to kill you"

Raka took a step forward to me and said "if you're willing to try" he took out his sword and I took out my double edged Lightsaber a red hue glowing in the dark

"Try me" I laughed, Rika stepped in between us

"Don't" she pleaded and I tried not to look at her, I put away my sabre and looked at Raka, who smiled at me with glee in his eyes. I went towards the door , Rika walked in front of me, trying to stop me

"What are you doing?" She asked

"What I should've done" I growled and opened the door "a long time ago" and I stepped out leaving her alone with Raka

* * *

I walked into a dark alleyway, the same alleyway where I thought that Rika had died, but it turned out that was a lie and a. Trick, just then. I heard a voice a female voice

"Well that could've gone well" I turned round and saw Rika arms crossed and looking angry she walked next to me

"Do you remember this place?" I asked her, she didn't answer and after a while we found ourselves in a crowded market place

"Don't" she snapped not facing me "change the subject" I stared at her shocked, for some reason I couldn't talk to her, normally I would try and make some threat but I couldn't think of anything to say, it was along while before any of us talked to each other, but after 2 minutes I spoke

"This place" I said looking at my surroundings,Vendors trying to sell black market items, thugs beating people and worst of all beggars on the street.

"Has gone to hell" Rika finished she walked past a couple of Vendors "it has ever since your father took over" she looked at me with a stern expression

"Hey!" I snapped and turned my back to her "I'm not to blame for this"

"I think you are" Rika said taking a step towards me "ever since you turned" I faced her

"How the hell, do you know about that?"

"I have my sources" she answered she continued her story "your father has been dealing in secret, he blackmailed a lot of people to get control of this place"

I smiled at that, that was always father trying to hurt people he didn't care for I wondered what could he have done to do all of this then Rika did something absolutely unexpected, she kissed me and I kissed her back, I always had feelings for her, but I didn't know she had the same. She pulled away but I didn't want to stop

"I shouldn't have done that" she gasped then , I felt something a familiar presence

"Get down!" I yelled' we both ducked just as a sniper blast almost hit us , we got up and we heard clapping, a tall dark man was in front of us, he had black hair and was dressed in red senate robes I knew who this man was, this man was my father

"Really, boy" he laughed "If you were coming" he took a step closer to me I ignored him and said

"Hello, father" he scowled at that and laughed and took out a lightsaber, one I'd never sen before I took out my own

"Do we have to do this?" He asked sarcastically

"Yes" I snarled "I'm afraid we do" I dropped my cloak and we began our duel


End file.
